The Remnant System (Shades of the Galaxy Guide of the Galaxy)
by Darren1138
Summary: This is a companion fic to my Shades of the Galaxy story, explaining about the worlds of Remnant and how everyone here evolves throughout galactic history. Read through the history of the Remnant system through the accounts of multiple characters. [Similar to the World of Remnant series of informative shorts for RWBY's world.]
1. Remnant

**GALACTIC HISTORY OF THE REMNANT SYSTEM**

 **The Remnant System**

 _ **OPEN GALACTIC RECORDS…**_

 _ **EXPAND… STORY OF REMNANT…**_

 _ **OPEN DATA LOG…**_

 _ **THE WORLD OF REMNANT…**_

 _ **USERNAME…**_

 _ **SENATOR OZPIN OF VALE…**_

…

…

The galaxy is full of mysteries and all sorts of happenings, some wonderful, others tragic. Thousands, if not, tens of thousands of planets orbiting a bright centre in a gigantic swirling formation all tie the galaxy together in a series of events and conflicts within several star systems to determine its fate. One of these star systems happens to be a collection of different worlds which still plays a huge part in the history of the galaxy.

Enter the system of Remnant; a diverse group of planets of different people and lifestyles, yet interconnected by a mutual understanding of culture and history. Every planet and moon orbited a large sun in the middle, pretty much like any other star system in the galaxy, simply known as Remnant. Of course, a sun was made of nothing more than gas and plasma energy and cannot look like a piece of anything. So why do the people of the system call it Remnant?

To answer that, we'd have to go back many eons ago, right before civilization even existed in the system. Back then, what became the multiple planets and moons that made up the Remnant system used to be one gigantic planet. Barren, devoid of life and completely hostile, no one would ever call this place home, not even the most durable or enduring of beings. This titanic rock ball was in itself its own system, with no other neighbouring planets near it.

Then, that all changed. The planet was ruptured by an unknown catalytic event that shattered the planet with an impact so massive that the entire body of the planet was completely broken apart into thousands of even pieces. Soon, over time, these chunks of rocks, combined with the natural processes of the emptiness of space, formed new smaller bodies. The largest of these became the planets that would be the very worlds that the people of Remnant reside in today. Other pieces transformed into all sorts of other natural satellites, mainly the moons that surround the planets, or small fields of asteroids that are littered throughout the system.

It took another few thousand years for the system to be colonized by travellers from all corners of the galaxy, with different stories of each mass settlement for each planet. Eventually, the star system became a thriving home for millions, making a living out of anything they could possibly do or get. Once civilization progressed, exploration and exploitation of the system soon gave way to a new booming cycle of development in technology, navigation and more, opening the doors to galactic trade and communication with other worlds throughout the known stars. When centuries of research were conducted, we are now sure of what had become of our home and for that reason, we call this somewhat fractured yet hospitable sector of the galaxy, Remnant.

After much change over the centuries, the many worlds of Remnant became intertwined in the combination of political, economic and societal aspects that eventually led to several of them to join much larger organizations in the galaxy, most notably the Galactic Republic. Through hardship and achievements, we began to prosper in our mutual grounds, interacting with the rest of the galaxy and giving our contributions to each major milestone of the Republic and more. Today, we stand at the very crossroads of different star systems, sharing good partnerships and alliances, as well as beneficial trade relations with hundreds of worlds, establishing ourselves in a web of galactic propotions.

However, we were not without our conflicts. Like much of the galaxy, Remnant itself was no stranger to war. Our ancestors had fought countless threats from within our city walls to even outside the system itself. Yet, with our perseverance and unity, we stood the test of time. We survived pirates, corrupt corporations, rival star systems, and even Mandalorian hordes. But what is perhaps the greatest conflict of all in Remnant history was the war that nearly tore us all apart. A civil war that changed the way we live today.

The War of Remnant, or simply known as the Great War, saw brothers and sisters fighting each other to the death, burning down entire cities and destroying many lives. The war was so violent, so cruel that our own aspects of life and purity were almost forgotten. Planets soon became battlegrounds and it even got the larger organizations such as the Republic involved. However, once we realized how dreadful the situation was for our worlds, we began to finally see the error of our ways. How our war nearly destroyed the fabrics of our civilizations. It was finally then that peace was finally restored when we learnt to look past our differences and conflicts and embrace each other as one again.

After the war, Remnant began a systematic turn of events, that no more shall personal interests or lust for power and riches conquer our thoughts again. From that day forth, we have learnt to solve disputes and fights at the negotiations table. In the meantime, mass recovery efforts have now paved the way for a rebirth in cultural and spiritual symbolism, to show that we are united under one system. Under one name.

We are now once again a large, prosperous system that has now integrated itself into the everyday basis of evolution of our very galaxy. As we continue to take the threats and problems together, the system of Remnant shall persevere for many more millennia to come.

Unfortunately, as I write this report as of now, we are about to meet yet another crisis at our midst. Much has changed since the Great War, and even with peace between our worlds, the events elsewhere in the galaxy are starting to cause the deterioration of the alliance between Remnant's worlds. In response to the growing threat of separation and divided opinions and ambitions, our once strong understanding has now become a cesspool for chaos and conflict once again. Only time will tell if we'll ever come out on top from this, but one thing was for certain…

We are about to enter a new conflict; one that would engulf the entire galaxy in flames, and things would never be the same again and Remnant was going to be one of many centres for the conflict to spread and destroy. As my old friend, Master Yoda, told me just a few hours ago…

" _Begun… the Clone War has…"_

Despite the recent troubling state of affairs, we have to remember that Remnant is still just a star system. What really goes on is within every world and the relations between them that affect what goes on in Remnant. It's a big place to travel and live in, and every world within the system has its very own story to tell with the people and their everyday lives to show for it. Thus, I have conducted a series of further reports to properly delve into each and every one of our worlds, detailing how they came to be and what events had transpired them to evolve to what they are now and what they had done to make Remnant one of the major thriving forces of the galaxy before we start pointing fingers at each other for what might happen to the system. I shall present the first of these worlds. One of which I am given the very honour of representing in the Senate today. My very own home planet.

I shall elaborate on our planet, Vale's history in my next report…

 _ **DATA LOG…**_

 _ **END…**_


	2. Vale

**Vale**

 _ **OPEN GALACTIC RECORDS…**_

 _ **EXPAND… STORY OF REMNANT…**_

 _ **OPEN DATA LOG…**_

 _ **VALE…**_

 _ **USERNAME…**_

 _ **SENATOR OZPIN OF VALE…**_

…

…

The Remnant system has a total of twenty inhabitable planets and moons all contributing to its development. The centre of that development is based on five planets; each representing an aspect of Remnant's culture.

Vale, for honour.

Anima, for prosperity.

Solitas, for pride.

Vacuo, for perseverance.

And Vytal, for unity.

All five of these worlds play a crucial part in not only maintaining the state of Remnant, but also ensure that the galactic chains connecting the system to others gets stronger with each passing turn of a century, working together to play very important roles in the history of the galaxy.

To start, let's talk about my own planet. Where cultures collide and the people embrace peace through patriotism, dignity and loyalty.

Vale sits at the very end of the system, close to the borders of the Core Worlds where the planet can be safe from external threats and be offered the aid of the Republic itself should there be any conflicts. Within the planet itself, life is just as safe and peaceful as it could be. Our planet is a temperate world where lush grasslands and forests filled the land with mountains towering over them, as well as open seas to bring calm to the planet. Orbiting our world is the Moon of Patch, practically a very miniature version of Vale with much smaller space to live, but I heard it's a nice place for families to be born and raised in.

Life in Vale is certainly as commonplace as you'd expect. The people reside in cities across critical points of civilization, while smaller towns and villages become nice resting spots for travellers to take breaks from their visits between cities. Vale's geographical benefits are well regarded, with mountains providing safety from harsh winds and the seas calm enough to prevent being caught in tidal waves. The soils of the planet are indeed very fertile, giving rise to numerous agricultural expansions. It's not as fresh and plentiful as those in Anima, but we grow to make the most of what we gain.

But what Vale could lack in agriculture, we make up for in technological advances as well. Vale is often the centre point of both the old and the new. Traditions of the ancient times and achievements of the modern blend together to form a mutual society where everyone can enjoy a prosperous future without having to leave behind their old ways. In Vale, everyone can live together in peace and harmony. Vale stands as a kingdom like the other four planets, though we still maintain a policy for democracy. Once, we were ruled by kings, but now monarchy has since been long gone, replaced by a ruling council to help administer power among the many fields of power within the kingdom.

Don't go thinking we are defenceless, though. Vale is also home to some of the system's most prestigious military academies out there. We provide to train the most elite of soldiers, focusing on honorific and loyal combatants who shall accompany each other in battle. They are trained under a code; Live together, stay together, fight together, die together. The people of Vale have always stood the test of time, watching our brothers and sisters' backs every step of the way. Vale's military isn't up to par with the likes of our more militaristic neighbours of Solitas, but we do continue to fight on to preserve the honour of our very planet. Heroes are born through their deeds, not just their victories.

Our history is an expansive one, but I'll do well to make it brief.

It is said that the first people to set foot on our world were colonists from another part of the galaxy. They were mostly refugees from past conflicts, mainly those between the mystical forces of the Jedi and the Sith, but others also desired a life away from their own strife with other problems like piracy, corruption, discrimination and more. When we first settled down on our planet, we began to feel right at home, with the aforementioned geographical merits to fuel the birth of our civilization. Once we grew larger and larger, the kingdom was finally born through the hardships of our forefathers and the people soon after them. We became a force to be reckoned with and after meeting our other neighbours, relations were created and the Remnant system came to be known formally as the Remnant Coalition.

The kingdom was once a powerful one at its time before it joined the Republic. Through the relations between Vale and the other Remnant worlds, we enjoyed a golden age where the Remnant system could finally open up and become part of our huge galaxy.

Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever. Centuries of time had passed, and even after repulsing the Mandalorians from our system, the Remnant system had become vulnerable. Bandits and pirates began to expand and corruption through fear had spread throughout the kingdoms. Even Vale was no exception.

As a result, alliances had to be formed to forge even stronger relations, but those came at a price. With our bonds tighter than before, the people began expanding to others parts of the system, colonizing more unsettled planets. That had put us in direct conflict with each other…

Soon, the planets began to fight against each other over the control of these new colonial reaches. The negotiations lasted for years, even decades, and still, after all that had been said and done, our brotherhood began to break… to the point of open conflict.

On the dark day of the Blood Moon when the Fractured Moon was said to have glowed red, blackening the skies with dark clouds, Vale was attacked when the kingdom of Mistral invaded our shores, sparking the Great War.

Vale came under heavy fire from all sides, since we were heavily opposed to the corrupt dictatorial reign of Mistral's king at the time. Things only got worse when the former kingdom of Mantle, now Solitas, joined Mistral in an alliance, tripling the military efficiency. At the time, none of the planets had ever thought of joining the Republic, so we had very little assistance in the conflict other than ourselves and the remnants of the people of Vacuo as our ally, forming the Sanus Alliance.

Our soldiers fought bravely, despite the odds, and through our bravery, we stood our ground, unrelenting to the very end. It was also in Vale that the deadliest battle of them all took place in the Battle of Runka Ridge, where Vacuo had a collection of mining facilities that were vital to our forces. Mantle and Mistral both attacked, trapping our forces in a death trap. Our soldiers were uncertain if victory was ever possible with the superior tech of Mantle and the numerical might of Mistral against them.

Then, from out of nowhere, one of our great kings, Altrus the Third, stood up to lead his people, boosting the morale of the soldiers. Moreover, he was not alone. By his side, willing to aid him in battle, three knights of the Jedi Order stood. With our new backup, we held off against the invading forces. The King and the Jedi fended off the enemy and led out troops bravely through loyalty and the power of the Force.

Finally, after days of battle, our forces were finally victorious. Mantle and Mistral suffered a major defeat at the hands of the King and the Jedi Knights that helped us in our time of need. Soon, not long after, the Republic had finally come to our aid and helped push back the Mantle-Anima Alliance to their very worlds.

Finally, after much bloodshed and destruction, the war finally came to an end. The Republic soon provided the guidelines to our post-war recovery efforts as well as retribution from our enemies. A peace treaty at Vytal soon concluded seven bloody years of war and resolved all forms of hostility between our worlds. We were finally entering a new era of peace.

Much had to be done to restore our world. The war had devastated our heritage, making monsters out of all of us. Homes were destroyed and the people suffered, lost as a result of our loss of art and culture. In the end, we began a new renaissance of sorts, to reembrace our oldest traditions that had saved us from destruction and implement them to our everyday lives.

As for our political field, Vale and Vacuo were the first worlds of the Remnant system to join the Republic after the war. Not long after, the rest of Remnant, after some hesitation and grudges, followed suit, ending the tumultuous years of animosity and violence between us. To show our appreciation for our new allies even more, we began to form new relations with Republic worlds. Senators began to sign up to represent their respective worlds in the Galactic Senate and trade began to flourish at a rate never seen before. We were about to enter a new age of prosperity and advancements with the peace that we fought so hard to earn.

It didn't take long for Vale and the other worlds to become even larger after joining the Republic. We had gained new trade opportunities and advancements in technology and culture had enhanced the way we live today. Our people were beginning to live in a galaxy where they could finally make a living out of anything worth their while.

Our cities became bigger with new structures to house in new fields of expertise, like military academies, embassies, tourist sites and even galactic banks. And to show our appreciation towards the Knights who helped us during the Great War, we even set up a new Jedi Temple to bring forth a new generation of Jedi to safeguard our world from darkness.

Vale is arguably a political centre point of the system. Through time and perseverance, we grew to become a heavy player in days of our time in the Republic. I am truly honoured to become one of many proud Senators to attend to matters that required our aid to the Republic and more. And it's during this time that I am needed to help bring the people of not only our planet, but the whole Remnant system together to combat a growing threat against freedom and our culture. The might of Vale will once again be tested as I bring about the uncomfortable decision to fully devote our military efforts to helping the Republic combat the rise of the Separatist Alliance, to lead Vale in our moments of darkness. With our past experiences, we shall prevail in the conflict that will set the galaxy on fire. The Clone War will be sure to put us at our very limit, more than even the Great War before it.

While I still serve Vale with pride and full passion, it's also important to note that the other planets might have a different outlook on the crisis and the eventual war. Behind formal and official declarations, you can easily see that not everyone is so keen on taking up arms against the Separatists, and that is a problem I have to tackle constantly from now on. To better my understanding of their stand in this fight, I must do my best to compromise with our neighbours, because for all I know, there are growing dissents within them.

In my next report, I'll relay the attention to the planet most definitely standing with us in this new war. The planet of Anima…

 _ **DATA LOG…**_

 _ **END…**_


	3. Anima

**Anima**

 _ **OPEN GALACTIC RECORDS…**_

 _ **EXPAND… STORY OF REMNANT…**_

 _ **OPEN DATA LOG…**_

 _ **ANIMA…**_

 _ **USERNAME…**_

 _ **SENATOR OZPIN OF VALE…**_

…

…

If you ever find a planet crowded with trading ships and other vessels throughout the orbit, chances are you might have stumbled upon the planet of Anima; the very centre of the Remnant system, and for a good reason.

The planet serves as the trading centre for the Remnant Coalition, maintaining the prosperous side of the five main planets. The planet itself has a lot of different ecosystems; snow, grassland, desert, swamps and beaches. The diversity of Anima's geography meant that for every type of environment on the planet, there exists a different lifestyle of the people within that area. All the same, however, is that Anima does feature a variety of important trading facilities in cities throughout the planet. The most common of them all is the capital city of Mistral, built at the largest continent of the planet where it stands on the crossroads of the land and the system itself.

Mistral is a city bustling with activity. As mentioned earlier, trade is the most important business of Anima, with all sorts of sellers and smaller businesses gathering around the city's ports and marketplaces to sell off anything they could find, ranging from essential necessities like food, liquids and clothing, to higher luxurious trinkets for the rich. Either way, the economy of Anima is a booming one. With the alliance between the planets of Remnant, Anima has arguably seen a much higher prospect than it has ever had before.

The capital city of Mistral is home to some of the most renowned of fashion designers, architects and entertainment groups in the Remnant system, all products of the city's high-classed citizens. And while it does have its own style, thanks to trade, Anima also boasts the sharing of all the other cultures throughout Remnant, as well as those from other planets throughout the galaxy, adding up to their importance as the trading centre of Remnant. It is this open policy where information is exchanged through the presentation of numerous people throughout Remnant and the galaxy. As a result, Mistral and other cities of Anima are some of the most serene sights you can find in the system.

However, there is a dark side to this shining gem. While the higher class prosper under the riches earned from trade, the lower class shroud in dark shady places. Black markets are well established here in these lower levels of Anima's cities, offering some of the rarest, but often illegal goods of the galaxy, at a very high price. Other than illegal purchases, the underworld is full of some of the system's worst criminals or mercenaries willing to make a living out of unnecessary and immoral deeds. Here, society is governed through money and only money. If you ever find yourself in this dark corner of Anima, then Republic credits will most certainly not do you any good.

Either way, one thing is for certain. The people of Anima are certainly very adaptable to their world. Like Vale, the first settlers who arrive on Anima were people who wish to escape the harsh realities of the known galaxy at the time, purged by corruption and the constant battle between the light and dark sides of the Force. In addition to that fact, several of Anima's settlers were also those from Vale who wished to expand their reaches or were not satisfied with what the grasslands of their old planet had to offer. When they began to colonize the planet, they set their sights on the high cliffs in the mountainous regions where they'd be protected from all sorts of unknown dangers on the ground. Despite the cliffs' own dangers, the first settlers were also very intuitive thinkers, using their knowledge to adjust their settlements to their liking. Once the planet began to become more populated, the people began to combat what they did not understand and made the land their own. Unfortunately, as the population grew, so did the corruption that followed them from the galaxy. With more people living on the planet, it became harder for governments to maintain power over their citizens. Eventually, the underworld began to place the stake down and provide shelter to low lives throughout Remnant, and by extension of Anima's allegiance to the Republic, the galaxy itself.

Nevertheless, Anima still manages to become the important centre of activity between the worlds of Remnant. After the rest of the planets were colonized and made into kingdoms, Anima had suddenly become the middle point for traders to settle down and take a break before moving on to their destinations. Then, in a brilliant twist of fate, a local mayor of an ancient town saw the opportunity to transform it into a city where businesses can be run without having to worry about long journeys ripe with pirates and bandits waiting to intercept precious cargo. Seizing the moment, the town began to undergo a massive advancement. The community soon became bigger and soon, the town became what is not the very capital city of Mistral. Trade soon became the major powerhouse of Anima's economy and the system began to ravel in spreading knowledge through this new network of trade. Anima itself became a kingdom; the kingdom of Mistral.

The kingdom became so prosperous that they eventually began to afford their own military, training young and eager minds within in academies, such as the one in Mistral; Haven Academy. Soldiers were taught to battle through the art of war, fighting to gain more riches and expand the reaches of the land in the name of the kingdom. In a nutshell, soldiers were trained to become greedy raiders, seizing anything that could prove worthy of being sold. Over time, the people of Anima were also letting the prospect of money get the best of them, forgetting their unique cultures of peace and beauty to search for ways of becoming richer than ever before.

Because of this death of arts and crafts, the kingdom of Mistral had looked to forge an alliance with another thriving civilization, the kingdom of Mantle. Through their new alliance, Mistral and Mantle began to share new ambitions of expansion and obtaining the vast resources some of the unexplored regions of Remnant had to offer. In a tragic twist of fate, this combined greed had only worsened when the Mandalorians invaded. The subjugation of our system by the Crusaders meant that, once we were free from their control, the people needed to find new lands to rebuild and regain, with tighter alliances to help strengthen military efficiency. Unfortunately, that put Mistral in direct contact with Vale.

Thus, the Great War began. Mistral joined Mantle in their offensive against the Sanus Alliance between Vale and Vacuo, striking at the planets with full fury. While Mantle was the more militaristic force with technology by its side, Mistral provided the manpower, overwhelming our forces with vast numbers and violent raids. Their skirmishes throughout Vale and Vacuo were some of the most violent the system had ever seen.

Despite this, however, it was Vale and Vacuo that managed to win the war, with the help of the Republic and the Jedi Order. Mistral eventually surrendered to the Sanus Alliance before Mantle did. The king of Mistral soon allowed himself to give in to the retributions the Republic had advised for our king. However, as Mistral was about to concede, the king of Vale objected. Instead of punishment, he resorted to forge a new bond with Mistral. He hoped that the end of the war could mean a new beginning for the revival of Remnant's cultures and arts.

Mistral began to see the error of their ways and not long after, Anima started to once again adopt the traditions that made them so powerful in the first place. Inspired by Vale's commitment and loyalty, as well as the great power of the Jedi, the people embraced the arts of spirituality, assisted by the Jedi of the Republic to teach them the ways of the Force. Just as Vale did for them, the Jedi Order had another temple built in Mistral to help guard the planet from any deeper evils.

After its rebirth of culture, Anima was once again the rich and diverse centre of trade, which it still is to this very day. The kingdom, also like Vale, was restructured to be ruled by a council of rulers to help distribute power and make things slightly easier to govern. Currently, Anima's military began to adopt new ways to train its soldiers to become connected to the Force, using it as a means to forge a stronger bond between the body and the mind through concentration and meditation. As a result, some of Haven Academy's best students became the deadliest of any soldier, as far as reports from minor skirmishes across the system told. However, there was still the underworld of the planet where, now a bigger part of the galaxy, it too evolved through time.

Regardless, thanks to our growing alliance, Anima had gone from our worst enemy to our greatest ally. And now, when the Clone War threatens to destroy our way of life, the planet stands with us against the threat of the Separatists. I can't be any prouder to share this fight in the political battlefield with my fellow colleague, Senator Lionheart. In our times of strife and war, we must stand together if we have any chance of defending our system from the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

While Vale and Anima stand united, my concerns are now directed towards the other two worlds. Probably, the bigger problem among the two is our oldest yet most reluctant ally, Vacuo. It still baffles me to this day that the people of Vacuo are considering to adopt the ways of the Separatists, when they had stood by our side since the very beginning. However, I cannot simply name them a threat. After an intense history lesson on the planet, I can now understand why the people would prefer to side with our enemy, but it also drives me to further work with its government to help convince its people of the errors of joining the Separatists.

Vacuo's history and current affairs shall be elaborated in my next report…

 _ **DATA LOG…**_

 _ **END…**_


	4. Vacuo

**Vacuo**

 _ **OPEN GALACTIC RECORDS…**_

 _ **EXPAND… STORY OF REMNANT…**_

 _ **OPEN DATA LOG…**_

 _ **VACUO…**_

 _ **USERNAME…**_

 _ **SENATOR OZPIN OF VALE…**_

…

…

Right now, I'm starting to worry about a couple of planets within Remnant that is constantly going to start causing us problems in our upcoming conflict against the Confederacy. One is trying to use the war as a means to expand its troublesome ideals, while the other is currently under an uprising by its own people. While both prove to be very beneficial allies, their infrastructure has us wondering if our alliance is strong enough to sustain ourselves against the incoming Separatist armies. However, among the two, what I fear the most comes from the possibility that the latter planet would end up defecting to the side of the Separatists should they crack under the pressure of the war. Such a loss would allow the enemy to enter through the defensive barrier of the Republic and leave our planets vulnerable to attack.

Now, it would be a good time to delve into the details of said planet and report on what made the people consider the decision to separate from the Republic.

First off, Vacuo was the third planet to be colonized after the founding of Vale's settlements. The planet has a harsh environment, with the whole world covered in endless seas of sand dunes and rock mesas. There is a reason why Vacuo is called "the Tatooine of Remnant". The conditions are so hazardous, so deadly that no one would ever want to come to a planet like this and call it home.

And yet, for the colonists who found the planet, they were determined to find shelter within this dust bowl in our system. It is truly remarkable how after thousands of years, the people of Vacuo have managed to evolve from hardship and become a thriving planet within the system. When the settlers arrived, they went on a very risky mission to find a suitable home. According to present records, the settlers who attempted to live in Vacuo did so simply for the adventure. They were willing to show that even in the worst conditions, they'd be able to find a place to live in and make the planet their own. However, their efforts were starting to be in vain. The weather proved to be far deadlier than they thought and, coupled with dehydration from fast-depleting water supplies, slowly killed them off one by one. Time passed on and in the next six months since their first landing, from a hundred settlers, they were already down to ten. Hope seemed bleak for the remaining nomadic settlers. Without proper sources of water, the whole team would eventually die out, unable to be heard of from anyone off-world…

Then, in a stroke of luck, the settlers stumbled upon a miracle. After months of deathly turmoil, they came across a miracle. Over the dunes, they were amazed to find, within this desert wasteland, a huge body of water; an oasis large enough to quench the thirst of an entire city. The settlers rejoiced; this was the paradise they needed to finally survive and thrive.

Over time, the settlers got to work. With the vast jungle of palm trees surrounding the lake, they had enough resources to start building a proper settlement. Better yet, the oasis was protected by huge dunes and mountains that they knew which protected the oasis and its life from being swept away by the harshest of sandstorms. Soon, within years, the settlers used what's left of their transport's fuel to return to Vale and inform the people that there is life in Vacuo and if anyone wished to finally find a proper home, they'd take them there. With Vale's backing, the settlers were able to expand their colony, evolving it into a city built around the lake.

Furthermore, the settlers had learned that they were not alone. As it turned out, Vacuo was also home to an indigenous unknown sub-species of Duros, green-skinned and had tusks at their jaws, who roamed the deserts in nomadic tribes. They were known as the Sanusaurians. At first, when they first came into contact with these strange people, the settlers feared them, afraid that they may cause unprecedented damage to their new city.

But, when one brave soul came forth, the city's head Force priest, he braved the possible dangers and communicate with a tribe when it was right outside the city walls.

The people thought the man was crazy; to go up and risk being mauled to death, they dreaded the thought of going to war when they just started. But, in a surprising turn, the Sanusaurians, instead of utilizing their weapons for war, they actually welcomed the priest. In open arms, they started to communicate and what the priest found was astonishing. The Sanusaurians actually had a connection with the Force, sensing the tribe's abilities to use the Force to guide them through the deserts in search of resources and possibly to help them identify between friend and foe.

The priest soon helped establish good relations between the settlers and the Sanusaurians. With this peaceful coexistence, the settlers could finally be allowed to thrive while the Sanusaurians would help them find new possible locations to expand their territories. Vacuo underwent a series of colonization efforts that saw the rise of multiple new cities and villages in the next few centuries. The Sanusaurians seemed to also benefit from their partnership with the new Vacuo population as they too were slowly integrated into Vacuo's society, learning to read, talk and pretty much normal people stuff. Although, there were times when tribes began to feel threatened by the expansion of foreign settlers and sometimes, they would launch skirmishes and small battles were waged to repel the intruders. Luckily, most of the other tribes felt that the Force allowed these people to live and thus prevented large-scale wars from ever happening.

Then, when people started to locate deposits of resources, the largest collection the system had ever seen, they began mining operations which would allow them to become rich with trade. Unfortunately, this did not sit well with the Sanusaurians. These rock formations were said to be sacred to them, housing the spirits of fallen warrior, and that the mining would desecrate them. This was when skirmishes grew to full-scale wars between the people of Vacuo and the Sanusaurians. Unfortuantely for the Sanusaurians, their time was over. The people of Vacuo were more technologically advanced and thanks to contact from the other worlds, they began to repel the tribes, driving them to the point of extinction.

It is a very sad tale, one that we should take note of in the future; that power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely.

Regardless, Vacuo's people had finally taken full control of the planet. With less opposition, the people were now living in peace. Perhaps, too much of it… While the rest of Remnant had to learn and adapt to survive through their developments, the people of Vacuo had become more laid back, choosing to live off the plentiful resources found throughout the planet. Backed by a trade deal with Vale, they did not feel the need to advance and lived the life of complacency.

However, when the more developed planets set their sights on Vacuo's resources, things were about to get a whole lot worse. The citizens of Vacuo were so laid back that they did not have time to develop, and once the kingdoms of Mistral, Mantle and even Vale came, they were outmatched in all the wrong ways. Wars ravaged, mining escalated and thus, natural disasters all threatened to destroy what the people's ancestors had worked so hard to build. The planet's many oases became dry and polluted, unfit for living anymore. With no central government, the planet was practically a colony of other worlds, forcing the citizens to live the nomadic lifestyles that the Sanusaurians once lived, leaving them vulnerable to attacks from bandits by day and creatures by night.

Vacuo soon fell under much more trouble when the Great War came. After the Mandalorian Wars greatly affected the Remnant system, the planet itself became a battleground with the three kingdoms fighting for control over their possessions on the planet. Realizing the turmoil Vacuo had suffered, Vale hurried to help form a provisional government in Vacuo out of their former colonies and formed the Sanus Alliance, honouring the extinct nomads who had fallen from greed and lust for power.

Vacuo's people were not as well-equipped as Vale was, but they did have the geographical knowledge to their advantage. Plus, Mantle's armies were not properly equipped to even survive in Vacuo's desert world, so the battlegrounds were even.

Then, it all came to a head when Mistral and Mantle launched a devastating assault on Runka Ridge, where Vale controlled a vital group of mining facilities there. Vacuo's people stood their ground, remembering the legacy left behind their ancestors and fought for a new future alongside our soldiers of Vale. The battle was bloody, more than anything ever seen before. Both sides took heavy losses and it seemed that, yet, Mantle and Mistral were about to win. But then came Altrus the Third. King of Vale, with a trio of Jedi Knights sword to defeat the enemy and give Vacuo the future it so needed the most.

With the war over, Vacuo could finally see a future where it could no longer live in polluted darkness. Reforestation efforts were made by cleansing and refilling the oases and reconstruct what was lost. A central government would also be in effect, allowing the people to live without the fear of invasion. Unfortunately, even with all of these promises, the environment was already too damaged to even sustain life. What little civilization was left resided in still near-deadly conditions. The complacent lifestyle of Vacuo soon returned and the government soon dissolved, leaving only the military to govern the people. With its connection to the Force, Vacuo also had a Jedi enclave established to keep the peace.

Life in Vacuo had continued ever since. People's lives managed to improve, but only by a small margin. Vacuo soon found itself becoming the centre of mining operations of its own authority, allowing full control over them and the acquired resources from them. The people are able to get a sufficient amount of money from selling the minerals collected and Vacuo could actually thrive as a member of the Republic, but it remained to be less strong compared to its neighbours. The planet still has its relaxed lifestyle, but with a decent mining guild and some surviving settlements, it was still able to survive.

But even then, the people of Vacuo continue to be up in open revolt. It appears that after hundreds of years since the Great War, they finally had had enough. Finally realizing the impact that the other worlds of Remnant had done to them, the people of Vacuo had begun to distrust us and even threatened to shut itself away from the rest of Remnant. But if they were to survive, they'd still have to depend on us to deliver them their needs.

And that is where my worst fears would come… Should the Clone War today threaten to reach Remnant, then Vacuo would be one step closer to finally breaking the bonds between us and leave our system open for an attack by the Separatist Alliance. The military would do whatever it takes to ensure that Vacuo would remain loyal to Remnant, but I'm afraid they would change their minds under the pressure of the people's power. It is a tragic tale in the end, now that the people of Vacuo, once our strong ally in the Great War, are about to become our worst enemy.

Vacuo has suffered a lot over the course of millennia, and I sympathize with them. It is truly a shame that they had to go through so much suffering just to survive and right now, their dire state is now taking its toll on them. They are in need of a way to live the life they once had and the only way they think they can do so, is to join the Separatists. The rest of the worlds must find a way to resolve the crisis or risk being attacked by our own neighbour.

I will do my best to ensure that the integrity of our alliance will be strong even in times of war. The planet is still officially a member of the Republic and at war with the Separatists, but we could end up losing that if we do not assure the people of Vacuo that we do care and we will do whatever we can to help them relive their glory days again.

It's a very unfortunate chain of events that had led to the hostility of the people of Vacuo. With very little political power, there is a great chance that the military might choose to officially defect and declare war on us. This is something we cannot afford to let it happen. We have to cooperate and ensure to the people that we will make things right.

Vale and Anima are doing the best they can by providing humanitarian aid to those in need, but with so much hostility, the people are starting to fight back. Things would have been much easier if only there was someone to represent order in our efforts to heal Vacuo…

It's not to say that Solitas wouldn't help at all; it's just that they too are now under fire from the people. But at least, their tale is not as disastrous as Vacuo's… at least they claimed so.

I shall explain about Solitas in my next report…

 _ **DATA LOG…**_

 _ **END…**_


	5. Solitas

**Solitas**

 _ **OPEN GALACTIC RECORDS…**_

 _ **EXPAND… STORY OF REMNANT…**_

 _ **OPEN DATA LOG…**_

 _ **SOLITAS…**_

 _ **USERNAME…**_

 _ **SENATOR OZPIN OF VALE…**_

…

…

While the three planets of Vale, Vacuo and Anima were colonized with good intent, there was just something very different about the fourth planet in Remnant. How its first people found residence in this cold, icy planet was actually nothing more a lucky accident, coming from a tragedy that soon led to more tragedies.

Yet, with all of its dangers and challenges, this extreme planet and its chilling environment had given its leaders the chance to evolve and fully transform it into arguably the most powerful of the Remnant planets. And it was shown ever since their ancestors' first footing on the planet…

Like Vacuo before it, Solitas was already home to a native species, but these were humans, living in tribes where they settle in some of the safest zones on the planet. Yet, even with their shelters, the environment would prove to be very challenging for them. With such harsh climate and an unforgiving land of cliffs and snowstorms, the tribes had adopted a way of toughness and extreme endurance. These tribesmen were raised for war… Tribes would often clash between one another over control of territories. No one knows how long they had lived their violent lives for, but one thing was certain. When the first colonists to reach the planet arrived, they were in for some of the worst settlement missions in Remnant's history.

Solitas' constant blizzards, coupled with the violence force of the so-called 'Snow Raiders' attacked the colonists as they desperately searched for a place to call home. In the midst of their journeys throughout the planet, it wasn't the case of one settlement losing a portion of its colonists, but rather whole settlements lost entirely to the damning conditions. There was just no mercy from nature's fury of this seemingly uninhabitable world.

But the settlers never lost hope. These were people who fled their respective worlds from either the over-growing population and eventual case of homelessness in Vale and Anima, and the equally harsh, scorching deserts of Vacuo, to find a better place to live. For some of these colonists, anywhere was better and they somehow chose to continue finding a suitable home here in this frigid land.

They never gave up, knowing that somehow, someway, the Snow Raiders still found a way to live in this hostile environment. That was where we find the origins of Solitas' power and might. With no other option left, some within the colonies had decided to do what the locals would do. Fight back.

The strongest of the colonists would volunteer to finally take the fight to the locals, take over whatever land they had and make it their own. With their advanced technology from the other planets, the settlers would have to break all laws or ethics they had adopted from their old homes and become survivalists, powerful and fearsome.

As they marched on, the settlers eventually came into conflict with the Snow Raiders. No more running. No more dying. It was going to be war or death… Wars were waged throughout the colonies along the cliffs, the frozen rivers and even in the middle of nowhere. The fight seemed quite even. The colonists' vast technology against the overwhelming numbers of tribal warriors, adapted to the harsh snow.

Tragically, the desperate fight for survival, along with the weather, had limited the expansion of the colonists, restricting them to their permanent settlements. The war had soon turned to favour the Raiders, as their constant attacks on settlements continued to push back the colonists to their primary towns.

Eventually, all there was left were five settlements within the entire planet. As such, the people were forced to fight even harder to adapt just as the Raiders did. When they couldn't go throughout the land, they had to go under. Digging underneath the rock and snow in search of newer alternatives to living in the fatal conditions. For all we know, not only did they find new ways to live, they also stumbled upon valuable resources for which they could build their new homes. Rich metal deposits were soon established, allowing the surviving colonists to rebuild what was lost to the Raiders and the environment itself. In their quest to survive, the settlers grew to develop new technology, faster than any of the other planets did. And with this new tech, the settlers were able to expand once again, resuming their war against the Raiders and construct new machines to help them endure the blizzards. As time passed, the people of Solitas were able to repulse the Raiders to the point of near extinction.

With the tribes now forced to surrender, the settlers could finally find time to grow even more than ever before. Their technology used throughout their desperate times of survival soon transformed into machines to build their settlements into cities. Eventually, they established a new capital, Mantle. Another city, Alsius, was built as a research and development hub, while the rest of the planet continued to become colonized with newer cities and towns. Solitas had become the central hub of technology, which had gained the attention of the rest of the other planets of Remnant.

Seeing the opportunity to grow to exponential heights, Solitas' mining facilities were put to faster production, and resources and Solitas brand new tech had been shipped throughout the system, earning the planet the huge tons of economic earnings it needed to prosper to lengths never before imagined. With a strong military with even more powerful weapons, forged from Solitas' vast resources and men trained in the beautifully constructed academies such as that of Atlas Academy, the new kingdom of Mantle was arguably the most powerful in Remnant.

Unfortunately, not even Mantle could withstand the might of invasion from foreign powers. The Mandalorians came. Being so close to the planet of Mandalore, Solitas was among the first to fall to the invaders. With all the mighty technology and growing economy, the people of Solitas actually put up a brilliant fight, but even that was not enough; outmatched by the numerical advantage the Mandalorians had over them.

It was the outbreak of the Mandalorian occupation of Remnant that led to Solitas' eventual downfall. Mantle and the planet's mining sites were ransacked and the people were enslaved. It wasn't long before the rest of Remnant fell to the Crusaders. Fear and paranoia soon spread; to this very day, the people of Solitas, let alone the rest of the system, continued to fear the possibility of another Mandalorian invasion.

Either way, when the Mandalorians were defeated by the Republic, it pushed talks of the planets to join the larger organization. Mantle, along with the kingdom of Mistral of Anima, opposed the decision to join, believing that doing so would downplay their hard-earned reputation as individual symbols of pride and power. As such, the kingdom formed an alliance with the like-minded Mistral, creating a dangerous opposition to the other planets. When colonial disputes broke out between Remnant worlds to heal from the aftermath of the Mandalorian occupation, a new war was inevitable.

The Great War began when the kingdom of Mantle, with its superior firepower and technology, invaded Vale, firing the first salvo of the war onto innocent civilians. The Mantle war machine was brought upon the planet, devastating all in their path. Strengthened further by the alliance with Mistral, the forces of Mantle quickly overran Vale, and then eventually Vacuo. Battles were waged, with Vale fighting with all their might, but Mantle was still the superior force when it came to the technical advantages, and with Mistral's booming economy backing their forces, nothing seemed to be able to stop them.

However, as war raged on, so did problems within the proud kingdom of Mantle. Ever since the war machine fuelled the need to send troops and resources to fight its enemies, the planet soon suffered an old wound. The Snow Raiders returned, taking advantage of the war to further attack the people of Solitas. With few home front defences to protect their cities, many cities were ravaged, people were slaughtered and the governments of the planet began to become awry.

The raids continued throughout the war. Soldiers who fought in other worlds began to feel the pressure of the attacks that plundered them of their supplies and their morale, hearing the news of their families being put in danger from the raiders. Many soldiers attempted to run or revolt, seeking to return home and help protect their loved ones. However, the armies of Mantle relented, forcing men and women to continue the fight against Vale and Vacuo.

It was all so much that they could handle, and it only became worse when the Vale-Vacuo Alliance turned the tide at the Battle of Runka Ridge. With the Jedi Order involved and the Republic now bearing their support for the Alliance, coupled with the raids of the Snow Raiders, the planet began to fall into a state of emergency. With constant losses and the Republic involved, the people of Solitas became desperate.

Revolts were growing throughout the planet. The city of Mantle was hit the worst, with people now livid and angry at the lack of promises fulfilled by the Great War. The Council at the time, could have ever predicted a mass revolt at this scale. Furious at their inability to prove their strength, many soldiers began to defect to the Alliance, eager to find their way to greatness once again. Companies from across the galaxy began to pull their support for Mantle, mostly because they did not want anything to do with them, now that the Republic became part of the war, while some others shifted their attention to the Alliance. All in all, Mantle was under heavy fire.

Despite the King's urges to continue the war, the Council finally saw the light, watching as the war began to take its toll on the kingdom. With Anima withdrawing from the war, they saw this as a sign that, for the first time in its history, Mantle was losing, because of their greed and lust for power. People are suffering because of their belief in pride. The tragedy of thousands, forgotten because of the rule of one. Eventually, the Council saw the error of their ways, and by unanimous decision, they exiled the King and declared their surrender. The Great War was finally over.

Though uneasy with the terms introduced, Mantle was forced to surrender colonies, accept reparations and given the chance to consider membership within the Republic. While the people lamented over the defeat, they would be open, once more, to the importance of peace and culture to rebuild their own home.

Through opening up to the rest of the Remnant system, Mantle began making amends to its own cities, bringing back soldiers from the war to fight off the Snow Raiders and have their works set on restoring Solitas to what it once was.

Solitas could finally restore its former glory. Somehow, the city of Atlas, once the centre of genius of Mantle's power, began to play a vital role in the development of a new Solitas. New projects paved the way for greater things for the kingdom, but it did bring some dark times, when the demand for more resources returned to plague relations again.

Nevertheless, as the city played a new role in the rebirth of the planet's glory, it wasn't long before the military came in, along with the labs and the research facilities. More importantly, even the people themselves began to move right in, making Atlas even more crucial to Solitas' development. Mantle has now become nothing more than a shadow of its former self; Atlas eventually being the new capital of the planet. When the Remnant system began to unite, Atlas was the fourth and final planet to join the Republic. The worlds transformed into a system where all shall work together to achieve and thrive.

If only things were just as understanding today… we see that things in Solitas have changed. Although named a kingdom, the planet is ruled directly by the Council, and the Council is ruled by a company.

With significant influence and prosperity to make their people richer than before, Solitas became even more of the prestigious centre of Remnant than it ever was. But that granting of wealth can only come from greed. High societies that obtained the rich lifestyle were given their chance to live high in the surface of the cities, while those who could not afford a single lien were forced to live under them.

Even as Atlas begins to build new weapons for the Republic, the Council makes its move to make deals with deceit and corruption, which unfortunately gains more attention from the rest of the galaxy. As many companies become engulfed in the prospects of the Schnee Mining Corporation, more planets grew to detest Solitas' influence within the Senate.

It would all come down to the inclusion of one young Schnee to represent the planet in the Senate itself to fully solidify its place in the war in which we fight in. Who knows what else Solitas would have that shall challenge the Remnant system, or perhaps the whole galaxy as we know it.

The four planets continue to struggle to maintain our friendships, our alliances and our integrity. With war threatening our very way of life, it is important that, no matter how hard things get, we must remain allies in the greatest war the Republic has ever seen in a thousand years.

One planet has always stood to preserve the unity of our worlds, and it will be faced with its greatest challenges yet. I shall continue on with my report on the world of Vytal, in my next report.

 _ **DATA LOG…**_

 _ **END…**_


	6. Vytal

**Vytal**

 _ **OPEN GALACTIC RECORDS…**_

 _ **EXPAND… STORY OF REMNANT…**_

 _ **OPEN DATA LOG…**_

 _ **VYTAL…**_

 _ **USERNAME…**_

 _ **SENATOR OZPIN OF VALE…**_

…

…

The galaxy is like two sides of a coin. There is always a light side and a dark side. The poor and the rich. The brains and the brawn. Democracy and monarchy. The Ashla and the Bogan. The Jedi and the Sith… So many examples of how two sides exist in a balance; a balance that is often ruptured by the individual beliefs and needs of each side.

The four planets of Remnant have developed very expansively over the many thousands of years, building, thriving… interacting with one another. Then, when bonds were formed, so too did new divides. Trade relations evolved into trade embargoes, colonial agreements evolved into colonial disputes, skirmishes evolved into war.

Millennium after millennium, the Remnant system suffered through adversity and hardship, only to suffer more when war threatened to break the fabric of our very way of life. Who would have ever guessed, then, that a small little planet, situated at the very centre of the four raging planets, could have ever played a significant role in the stability of the system.

Where Vale represented honour and interplanetary culture, Anima representing prosperity and trade, Solitas representing pride and technology, and Vacuo representing perseverance and endurance, the world of Vytal becomes the piece of the puzzle that brings the Remnant system together, for it is hailed as the world of unity and balance.

As the colonies of the four planets evolved into full-grown civilizations, they sought to expand their territories into other planets and other bodies in the system. However, out of all the planets they tried to conquer, only one planet has proven almost impossible to even set foot on. And no one would ever imagine that such a serene and neutral world like Vytal today, would ever be the most hostile planet in the system, during its time.

Vytal was once known as _Hoh'le te Dra'gora_ , or Lair of the Dragon in ancient Mando'a, named after the tale of Mandalorian Crusaders who attempted to colonize the planet during an expedition into the Remnant system proved fatal after being consumed by large flying dragons that roamed across the vast mountains of the planet, scorching their camps and destroying any machine used to settle on the planet. Surely enough, these were not just some mere legends. They were much more real than you might think…

After hearing the tales from Mandalorian survivors of the vicious nature of the planet, the four planets of Remnant were soon enticed with the thrill of competition and adventure; to see who could be able to conquer such a dangerous world. Colonial expeditions were launched, with each planet desperately trying to outdo the other and colonize _Hoh'le te Dra'gora._ As soon as they landed, though, they were immediately devastated by the might of the dragons.

Ships reached through the surface, only to be met by the sheer power of the dragons, raging their way and destroying everything in sight. Those who landed successfully would only get swept away and eaten by the beasts of the skies. The creatures were so large, that virtually nothing could even scratch them. The beasts proved so formidable that entire fleets were destroyed trying to attack them. And for those who did survive the first encounter, there would always be more, and if not the dragons, then the environment would be sure to kill them off within a few days.

The snowy, and often volcanic, nature of the planet proved to be a safe haven for these dragons, never to be found anywhere else in the galaxy. As such, the planet was never colonized for a hundred years since Remnant tried, leaving it to be the black sheep among the system's worlds; a black, ravenous sheep, that is.

Until then, no one would dare challenge the might of the dragon. That is, until the Republic came. Realizing that Remnant had grown weaker in their attempts to secure a foothold on the planet, a daring crew of explorers prepared to try for themselves. A military expedition led by a lone Jedi Master, whose name we have not determined.

Not even the Jedi Council of today could verify the exact details of his life. The only stories we know of the Jedi Knight were those from the expedition itself. As always, when the Republic ships came forth, the dragons attacked. Many ships were destroyed, falling to the might of the beasts. While most of the ships were destroyed, only one ship managed to break through and landed safely on the mountains. The ship soon unloaded its crew, with the Jedi Master there to keep them protected.

As they began to explore the violent world of cold, snowy mountains, chilly tundra and ice poles, the expedition team traversed under the protection of the Jedi Master. Using the Force to shield them from the dragons' keen senses, he led the team to conduct research on the terrain and the dragons themselves. They soon came to the conclusion that the planet was indeed compatible for colonization, but with the dragons around, they could not go any further.

With much information in their hands, the Republic could wager them for vital Remnant resources that could make partnerships between them grow even more beneficial than before. However, as the Republic researchers concluded their studies, the Jedi Master felt something very powerful in the Force. He felt an ominous presence within the tallest mountains of the planet, at the summit of _Aka te Kyr'am_.

After safely escorting the research team away from the planet, the Jedi Master volunteered to stay behind and find the source of the presence. The Master started his long trek towards the blizzard-filled mountains of the planet, reaching for the summit. Braving the dragons and defeating them one by one, he became more and more powerful until eventually, the dragons feared his presence. However, such fights with the beasts had only brought the Master closer and closer to corruption and violence. Over time, the Master struggled to maintain his strength, barely avoiding the fall to the Dark Side. Meditating on the Force around him, he removed whatever dark influence he had taken in from defeating the dragons, remembering his goal for the betterment of Remnant's civilizations.

Finally, after a tumultuous climb through snow and dragons, the Jedi master reached the top of the summit, meeting with the source of the Force emanating across the planet. A mighty giant dragon, elderly in age, but with the wisdom far greater than anything the Master had ever imagined. To his surprise, the elderly dragon was able to communicate with the Master, speaking to the Jedi of a challenge that he proposed to him.

The dragon was actually the guardian of the planet, and the dragons around were his proud and sentient offspring. However, the dragons were plagued with a virus that enraged them, attacking anything that crosses their territory. It is unknown what was the source of this rage, but when the Jedi Master approached the elder dragon, it was a power he feared he had sensed in all of the other dragons as well.

The power of the Dark Side…

The elder grew corrupted as well, struggling to repress his anger to maintain balance, but should he be consumed by the darkness, he would do great damage to the system, forcing his dragons to destroy everything in sight until there would be nothing left. The planet would be destroyed, with its beautiful nature tarnished, destined to become a desolate wasteland of infernos and volcanoes throughout.

The Jedi Master sensed his passion to save the planet, willing to do whatever he needed to save the planet from the wrath of the Dark Side. The elder had one answer…

To defeat him in combat. If the elder were to be defeated, the dragons would be forced to hide within the planet's darkest corners where they shall never return to the surface.

With no other option, the Jedi Master obliged, willing to carry out the sacrifice to defeat the elder and cleanse the world of rage, promising to maintain peace and ensure that the planet would never be tarnished. Vowed to keep his promise, the Master ignited his blade and the dragon charged. What followed afterwards was a planet-shattering boom that crippled the summit and shook the world…

Soon after, the battle ended. The Jedi Master was the victor of the battle. In his dying words, the elder dragon bestowed the title of guardian of the planet to the Jedi. As the dragon died, his underlings were freed of the dark side, but the death of their elder had forced the species to flee into the shadiest corners of the planet, never to be seen again.

The Jedi Master soon reported his actions to the Republic. While the colonists rejoiced at the 'purification' of the planet, the Jedi Order at the time was less than pleased with what he had accomplished. Believing him to have fallen down a dark path, the Order expelled him. Despite the sudden event, the Master took no offense, accepting his leave from the Order to protect the planet and assume a new role.

Since then, the planet, Hoh'le te Dra'gora was colonized by the four planets, with different colonies set up on different areas across the planets. In time, the Master had played a new role in uniting the colonies together, peacefully resulting to a non-violent movement to make the colonies independent, with no opposition. Over time, the Remnant planets accepted the decision to give their former colonies autonomy over the planet, and thus, a full-fledged government was formed, with the planet's name changed from Hoh'le te Dra'gora, to Vytal. The Master safeguarded the planet from atop a new temple built at the crater of the summit where he fought the elder dragon. From there, he protected all under a new title…

The Dragon's Keeper.

The planet began to see an untouched growth of development over the next hundreds of years. Cities were built both at the mountain tops and the lower tundra grounds. The original Keeper passed on, leaving his title to generations of Force-sensitive knights, who would inherit the role of Keeper by taking trials that involved defeating the dragons that hide within the mountains, while also ensuring that the sacred grounds of the dragons and the cities of Vytal coexist in peace.

However, not everything has a happy ending. When civilization became even greedier for power, they sought to find the ancient dragons and slay them, taking whatever they could find and sell off the spoils. The dragons were being hunted down by illegal poaching and as the black market demands grew even higher, the fight against it by the Keeper and his followers intensified. Unfortunately, their fight did not last. When the Mandalorians came, the planet was once again tainted with evil and rage. Feeding off the energy that once made them wild, savage beasts, the dragons re-emerged, fighting the invaders and, tragically, the Keeper and everyone else who lived there. The Mandalorian war machine did its job to kill off nearly every single dragon that came their way.

Once the Republic helped liberate the planet, it was too late to save the dragons. The slaughter was enormous, and the dragons were soon driven to extinction, finished off by more poaching by the Mandalorians. The Keeper had failed to keep the promise his ancestor had made to the elder dragon, plunging the legacy of the Master to obscurity.

Nevertheless, the role of the Keeper remained. To make amends for the destruction of the dragons, the Keeper worked with the governments to enforce new laws to punish those responsible for profiting off the dead dragons, and restricting access to the grounds that was once their home. Thought the damage was done, the safety of the planet itself was all that was left to give the dragons their peace.

The Keeper's power helped to keep Vytal out of many troubles around Remnant. They became a neutral party during the Great War, staying out of the death and destruction that was looming all around it. But with the overflowing influx of refugees and spies running around, the people of Vytal were getting restless. Then, everything fell to panic when Mantle and Anima threatened Vytal to join the war on their side, promising to destroy everything in their path. The Keeper made his move. He visited the planet of Coruscant, and presented himself to the Senate to convince the Republic to neutralize the war.

Successful, many sympathetic members of the Republic came to help repel the Mantle-Anima Alliance from Vytal, and thus, Vale and Vacuo. Vytal remained out of the war, but plans were made to settle a peace conference to finally end the suffering caused by the neighbouring worlds.

With the Great War over, the Vytal Conference was held, at the very top of the Keeper's Temple. With the Kings and Council members meeting up to end the war, the Keeper himself raised his lightsaber staff in the air and signified a new era of peace and restoration.

As such, where the temple once stood, the people of Vytal built a new, more modern building to float above the mountain. The Vytal Peace Summit became a citadel where the Keeper could watch over the entire planet, and hold special tournaments as the first step to build new respect and honour between Remnant's warriors.

Vytal soon followed up by becoming a neutral party in most of Remnant's affairs. To increase its peaceful significance, the Republic allowed Vytal to be an official member of both the Remnant Coalition and the Neutral Systems, to avoid biasness and unequal opinions from influencing the four planets. An elite military for the planet was established as the peacemakers of Remnant. It was here in Vytal that the idea of interplanetary academies was conceptualized, seeing through with the construction of new prestigious military schools and training complexes to send soldiers to be trained to fight and serve under the banner of one force.

The force of Remnant.

And now, as Remnant became more prominent than it ever was, the planet of Vytal remained virtually untouched. Even as the Clone War threatened the system, Vytal would stand ready to defend their neutrality, while also maintaining the balance between the worlds of Remnant. To this day, our alliance is holding, thanks to the, ahem… **vital** role the planet plays.

My confidence in my mission to improve relations with Vacuo will be maintained, as long as Vytal stands to connect the planets together for the better. For if the importance of Vytal fails to hold, then we will be fragmented.

Fractured… like the very moon that happens to be floating around, broken and inhabitable…

While my intentions for this series of reports are to further my understanding of the planets, to find common ground for my mission, it would be interesting to add more about the Remnant system, and the many things happening throughout history, both wondrous times and tragic ones. Who knows? Perhaps continuing my reports could help find more ground to back up my mission.

So, to continue with the research, I shall elaborate on the **Fractured Moon of Remnant** in my next report…

 _ **DATA LOG…**_

 _ **END…**_


	7. The Fractured Moon of Remnant

**The Fractured Moon of Remnant**

 ** _OPEN GALACTIC RECORDS…_**

 ** _EXPAND… STORY OF REMNANT…_**

 ** _OPEN DATA LOG…_**

 ** _FRACTURED MOON…_**

 ** _USERNAME…_**

 ** _SENATOR OZPIN OF VALE…_**

 **…**

 **…**

If Remnant has a symbol of unity in Vytal, then it also has its own symbol of division. Look no further than our very Fractured Moon of Remnant. A reminder that divided, our coalition would certainly cause the downfall of the individual planets. The Moon itself was a victim of an intense struggle between two sides, culminating in its full degradation.

To start with, the so-called Fractured 'Moon' was originally **not** a moon at all. It was once called 'The Morning Star of Aura', named after its ancient significance in the system's beliefs in the power of Aura. It was like any other star, full of reactive gas that continued to burn for millennia. What made it different from most other large stars of its size was how willing the people of Remnant were in symbolizing it in any miraculous event.

From all of the tales from the settlers of all the main planets of Remnant that I have studied, almost all of them recounted the time they all came across the same red star that would become the very 'moon' we see today. How they would always stumble upon its powerful and glorious light right before finding their respective worlds to live in. Ever since then, once the planets started coexisting with one another, the star became the mutual symbol of everlasting hope of the people.

Eventually, when science paved the way for new expeditions, the star was the first on the list of many eager explorers and astronomers to learn more about how it lived and more.

By the time certain individuals began to understand the true extent of Aura, or rather the Force in itself, further studies were made on the star, testing for its unexplainable powers. And imagine the amazement on their faces when, during their research, they came across a powerful source of power never before seen anywhere in Remnant. A mysterious, yet volatile energy that could power up entire planets.

Eager to harness this power, the people of Remnant began to launch expeditions to find ways to gather this renewable, yet extremely dangerous power. Many have tried all sorts of methods, going through many experimental equipment and machines to collect them. But, in the end, all who tried were simply wiped out in a flash, burned and eventually disintegrated by the raw and violent power of the star.

And so, without any way to gather this unstoppable flow of energy, expeditions began to halt, with the entire system regulating a law that no one would ever attempt to gather the power from the star. This forbidden law soon evolved into a spiritual belief that the star itself, with all of its unstoppable power and unrelenting nature, was the very essence of Aura, that it was far beyond anything that they would have imagined.

But with such incredible powers draws even more unwanted attention, for lurking on the darkest corners of the galaxy was the one force that would anything to gain the destructive energy of the star. One that had brought much chaos to the Remnant system in the years following the star's discovery.

That force… was the Sith Empire…

The ancient enemy of the Jedi Order found out about the star's raw and immense power that they were almost drawn to claim it for their expanding empire against the forces of the Republic. But unlike the people of Remnant, they believed that they could actually have the technology and overpowering will to tame the star and bend it to their dark cause. With their goals set on reaching for the star, their new conflict with the Remnant system had begun.

They came within the swiftness of the Winter Solstice of Vale. They struck the Remnant system without any provocation or warning. Fleets of massive destroyers and endless squadrons of fighters swarmed into the peaceful system and raged fires across it. Planets began to fall and entire kingdoms crumble under the might of the Sith Armada.

By the time action was taken, the Republic was too late. The Sith had already dominated most of the Remnant system, all for the desires for one star.

I would love to delve into the Sith occupation of Remnant, as painful as it still is today, I would much prefer to focus on the era when it is necessary. But long story short, the Sith had ruled the system for twelve straight months, enslaving the populations of the planets and reigning a new age of darkness for Remnant.

It was only months after the first attacks that the Republic began to spur into conflict. Bolstered by the cries of the Jedi Order, they came to the rescue, sending in their navies and troops to repulse the Sith.

The battles were just as bloody as those fought in the later Mandalorian Wars and the Great War, with both sides rendering each other hard with severe casualties. The fighting began to become even more destructive than most of the wars that would come later, as forces of light and dark raged across the system.

Eventually, however, after much fighting, the Jedi-led armies of the Republic fought off the Sith in most areas, but that would only consolidate the enemy towards their major objective.

The star.

A battle soon raged that would determine the fate of Remnant. Around the star, the Republic and the Sith clashed over what was really the Sith's true intentions all along. And to their surprise, as the battle raged on, the star began to pulse up waves of its power, decimating the fleets and slowly damaging them bit by bit.

It was clear that, according to the Jedi, the star was indeed far more than just some powerful object in space. The growing darkness of war had somehow, as they felt, affected the star itself, as if it was connected to them. In many ways, they could say that, yes, the people of Remnant were spot on. The star was so powerful because it was not a star at all. Rather, it was merely some physical apparition of the universal power of Aura, as the locals have believed.

An orb of the Force, so to speak.

I cannot fully confirm whether this is meant to be accurate knowledge or fictional symbolism at play, but as far as the tale goes, the Jedi believed that the Force had somehow manifested into this glowing orb in the system that had shaped it and brought all of the civilizations together. Knowing the natural living power of the Force, as so often told by the Jedi and other believers, it's safe to say that wasn't far off.

Still, whether any of this is true, there was no doubt that the Sith discovered this too, and began to intensify their hold on the 'star', bringing more harm to the surrounding forces around it. Fearing that the repercussions were only going to get worse from here, the Jedi Order had concocted a plan. A controversial one, for sure, but it was so far the only necessary option against the Sith.

To ensure the 'star' would never be tampered with again, the Jedi planned to use an ancient artefact they had taken from a previous war with the Sith. This artefact, filled to the brim with Dark Side, could petrify any planet or orbital body in months by firing an energy beam that would slowly turn the planet into stone. However, to stop the Sith with lightning speed, the Jedi thought that it would be more effective if the artefact be dropped into the star, thus releasing all of its energy and greatly speed the process of the petrification.

Hesitant to use its dark power, the Jedi eventually gave in, seeing no other choice but to see the star frozen and its power greatly diminished. The people of Remnant certainly wouldn't even consider freezing the star, for it would desecrate the great symbol of its influence in Remnant. This centre of Aura they had worshipped for centuries had been integrated into the spirits of millions, it was almost unfathomable to think that it had to be destroyed.

But after seeing the star slowly suffer from the wrath of the Sith, as they continued to abuse its power, the people had no choice; the Remnant system had to be saved. With further support from the Jedi, they had decided to embrace Aura without their physical symbol and pray for the best that the Republic could protect them from the Sith.

Finally, after assurance from Remnant, the Jedi went ahead with the plan. Getting close to the violent star, the Jedi started the process. With great reluctance, the Jedi dropped the artefact down at the very surface of the star, detonating it and dispersed its immense power over the star.

Over the course of a few days, the planet was already transforming. Slowly, but surely, the fiery surface of the star began to solidify with hard stone consuming all around it. As it fossilized, the people of Remnant solemnly mourned, watching helplessly as the star was sacrificed to defeat the Sith and leave them without their new source of power. Slowly, the star's power waned, just as half of the planet had been enveloped in a coat of cold stone.

Finally, after only two weeks, the star had finally transformed into a solid object floating at the very centre of Remnant, with not much left for the Sith to siphon from. Realizing that their mission to obtain the ultimate power had failed, the Empire attempted to retaliaite, but by then, the Republic had already massed enough reinforcements to counter the Sith and drive them away.

But even then, the people of Remnant mourned as their symbol of hope and Aura stopped shining, dying from the corruption and tragedy of the Sith war on Remnant. After more years to come, the star could now be seen as like a moon glowing brightly over the distance of most of the planets in the system.

What happened to the star next was possibly far more dreadful. Centuries later, the moon seemingly became weaker, having a chunk of its surface disintegrate out of the body. What made it even more of a tragic tale was probably because of the fact that once the moon broke apart, Remnant would slowly descend into chaos as many more hardships followed.

To protect the moon from further danger, the Jedi Order built a temple on the fully solid star. However, when life on the moon proved difficult, even for the Masters of the Order, the complex was abandoned, left for ruin as the moon broke up even more over the ages. That temple has since become known as the Lost Temple of the Divine Aura; a reminder of the moon's state of deathly dilapidation.

Regardless, the people of Remnant never lost their divine faith in the very principles that the star once had upon them; that Aura would remain the all-powerful force that they can worship to this day. Even if the moon was nothing more than a dead husk of a star, rotting away into space, the worshippers of Aura continue to believe that the moon still had the power it once had; just that it had been encased from within.

Still, there's no denying that when the moon broke, so too did Remnant's glory days, when planets started to show cracks in their alliances with each other. Wars became rampant and political upheavals thrived, and it has become apparent that, on this very day, the scars of division still linger on.

Perhaps, if we continue to work for a better and more unified Remnant against our new threats, then once again, the moon can once again be the faithful symbol that everyone can mutually worship for. The major planets need to cooperate at the best of their capabilities, so that more of our culture can be preserved.

While these major power players vie for a peaceful end to the new war, it's also important that we do not leave other smaller worlds to fall victim to our struggles in the political field. One of these small worlds include a tiny moon that orbits Vale, providing the agricultural support to feed our men and women as they are sent for war. A speck of civilization almost behind its time, coexisting with its mother planet.

Almost like a **patch** of farmland within the modern world.

That shall be the subject of my next report.

The Valesian Moon of **Patch**.

 _ **DATA LOG…**_

 _ **END…**_


	8. The Moon of Patch

**The Moon of Patch**

 _ **OPEN GALACTIC RECORDS…**_

 _ **EXPAND… STORY OF REMNANT…**_

 _ **OPEN DATA LOG…**_

 _ **PATCH…**_

 _ **USERNAME…**_

 _ **SENATOR OZPIN OF VALE…**_

…

…

For every large community in the galaxy, there lays smaller settlements that make them up. From the conglomerate of everyday business and politics, there is at least a small side of peace and serenity that few could enjoy, especially in a galaxy of war.

If you're wondering of a place much more peaceful, without even the stress of politics to bother you, then there is one moon I could suggest to you. If you find yourself unable to afford the lavish and beautiful lifestyles of planets such as Alderaan or Chandrilla, then perhaps the Moon of Patch might give you the simple things in life.

Indeed, this small moon that orbits the planet of Vale remains an untouched 'patch' of beauty. Not as wondrous as the two aforementioned planets, but still far enough from the crises that plague our galaxy to enjoy its quiet scenery.

Despite its exclusion from the outside galaxy, Patch still remains a vital component of Vale. While the planet still drives a powerful agricultural economy, it also needs to maintain the technological advances to keep it on top, as entrepreneurs and ambitious leaders would tell you. That is where Patch comes to play.

No matter how much smaller it was compared to Vale, Patch plays a key role in providing it with the greens that grow on the moon. This small body in the Remnant System is well renowned for its rare, nutrient-rich soil, so fertile, that many crops which could never be grown in Vale or any of the other planets in Remnant, could thrive in Patch. Even with the grand scale of crop growth, Patch officials ensure that overpopulation would be prevented, sticking to the number of settlements that it had for centuries, leaving those who wish to expand to find their place in Vale.

The moon is entirely comprised of grassland, rich with fertile soil suitable for grand agricultural growth. There is only one range of mountains and one large ocean, filling the green surface with a variety of other colours. Because of its exposure to Remnant's star, the moon only ever has two seasons, dry and rainy, which complement well with the people who live and work there.

Politics, no matter how small, still holds the moon together. Being a small moon, it is much easier to govern, with only a few towns to manage and a large spaceport to keep watch on. Vale offers the moon its own fraction of the elite guard to watch over the peace

But it is worth noting that not every peaceful community is entirely quiet and safe.

Back before Vale and the rest of Remnant joined the Republic, Patch did not have the powerful security that the organization offered. Sure, it was still the thriving farming community of Vale, there was a dark side to the moon that was not worth ignoring. But because the surface of the moon is much smaller than Vale, a lack of military security was not an issue against a small force of bandits. Of course, should any major threat emerge, Vale would be sure to intervene and neutralize it, but its relatively quiet atmosphere could shelter some of the shadiest of fiends, away from our watchful eyes.

Other than the history of how Valesian colonists settled on the moon almost a thousand years before Remnant's inclusion into the Republic and the tale of Valesian resistance fighters besieged by the Mandalorians and Vacuoans, Patch does not boast an illustrious history, maintaining its peaceful presence for the next few millennia.

Then, amidst the peaceful yet isolated nature of Patch, however, there lays a shrine atop the Agregan Hills. On top of the highest hill, a stone podium was erected and had a beautiful purple gem placed right on top of it. Once a year, it would be visited by a family of Patch residents who would pray for the fallen soul in which the shrine was dedicated to.

It may not have any relevance to Patch as a whole, but it does have a personal connection to myself and the family. The stone was said to be found and treasured by a lost Jedi Knight. The Knight was remembered by the family as a loving mother, a kind soul, and a brave warrior. I knew her as an old friend, remembering the days she used to help me in my rise to political prominence. But more importantly, this would be the Jedi whose death left a family shattered, leaving the fate of her daughters uncertain.

That Jedi's name was Summer Rose, and the shrine where she was buried in was dedicated to her. As for her family, who knows how they handled the loss of such a lovely woman. But perhaps, one day, I will find out for myself…

In all, Patch has nothing too significant to offer, but it still plays a vital role in bringing food and other means of agricultural aid to the people of Remnant. And yet, I still find myself wondering if there may still be a higher purpose for this world. From what I've heard from another old acquaintance, when Summer Rose left the galaxy, she left behind a daughter. Someone she believed would grow to do greater things for people. She would be the legacy of the fallen Knight, waiting to fulfil a grand destiny amongst the Jedi Order.

With the war coming along, I wonder if this little girl can ever have the chance to be part of the fight. Can she make Summer's dream come true?

It's safe to say that the Jedi Order as a whole is taking part in the war, and I imagine it will not bode well with their beliefs. Not to mention that the general perception of the Jedi by the public would be tested at this point.

On the other hand, I might need to take some time to evaluate the other notable areas of interest amongst the Remnant System. After all, there are worlds that may be labelled as 'colonies', but most of us don't really consider them as such. They are small worlds that are allowed free reign, but under the official protection of the core worlds.

One such world I might need to look at is **Menagerie**.


End file.
